User blog:Meatholl/Epic Rape Battles of Meatholl. Walt Disney vs Stan Lee
Goodday people of this wiki, after a 2 week 'vacation' I am back and I've written another rap battle, I BET YOU GUYS WERE ALL WAITING FOR DIS SHIT, uhm, so yeah it's the animation masterino Walt Disney vs the Comic sans book maker and movie producer WITH GREAT MOVIES DONT DARE HATE ON THE AVENGERS Stan Lee. I quite like this rap, might be because I'm fucking awesome or because I haven't slept properly for like 2 days. Anyhow, Cowabunga dudes, so let's get it on. EPIC RAPE (RAPEISNTFUNNY) BATTLES OF MEATHOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL WALT DISNEY VERSAAASSSSSSSSS STAN! LEE! BEGIN! Beat , start's at 0:20 Walt Disney : It all started with a mouse, now it's just a stench of superheroes everywhere, this I have to Avenge! Don't diss Disney. I created animations brilliantly they made way for the entire cartoon entertainment industry! So I'm facing this Ducking Laugh-O-Gramps who acts Goofy who thinks it's cool to have a cameo in all his own movies You're the only who needs to grow up, your victory is a fantasy Give up and fill my inkwell as I produce another masterpiece Like my body, my raps are Frozen, expect it to get chilly So lick my postage stamps and suck my Steamboat Willie! Stan Lee : Don't act like you're the man, your company is like a virus Infecting things like Star Wars, ESPN and Miley Cyrus You've been getting more lawsuits than you've got prizes Buying even more things but remember creativity is priceless All your legacy has left is the Disney Channel, I best this "Happy Millionaire" with all his countless princesses Making military films for free, that turned into a habit so everybody lost interest and Bugs became the Lucky Rabbit What you spit is ill, but you're not dropping sick raps Walt, you should've said halt to all those cigarettes! Walt Disney : I create tales that make you imagine and believe you made a teenage boy who swings on webs that he weaves and a scientist who turns into a green brute or an alcholic who compensates with an iron suit It shows that my sketches and animations are much dafter that's why you'll never get a happily ever after You needed a S.H.I.E.L.D. for sure, but for what it's worth At least you got beat in the happiest place on earth! Stan Lee : I rhyme Galactus lines on the mic, but to do it quicker I'll beat you with my Stan Lee action figure! All those 'rumors' of you being a racist gave me a clue Because don't you always make fairytales comes true? Quit your Silly Symphonies and listen to me, ya dig? My flow blows you away like the Three Little Pigs Go back to your magical Kingdom full of garbage I'm Fantastic and I won! Ain't that shit Marvelous? WHO WON? WHO'S A FAGGOT (CW still is) YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU dont DECIDEEEEE!!! EPICRAPEBATTLESOFMEATHOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Who won? Wally Disney Stannis the Mannis Lee Category:Blog posts